out across the endless sea
by sing me a rainbow
Summary: "You—you know I'm not gay, right, dude?"/Or, I write all the Victorious pairings I can. Based on iloveyou123's fic me and you.


**a/n: okay, this is in the style of the awesome iloveyou123's fic **_**me and you**_** which you should totally check out. this is my first venture into the victorious fandom, so wish me luck. :)**

**reviews would be nice ;)**

…

_/must we really waltz?/_

**tori&andr****é**

In his car, windows rolled down, wind harsh, and the passing world a colourful blur, she talks differently than she usually does,moreflight.

(Sometimes this is good; other times not.)

::

_Don't you think,_ she says one time, hair flying behind her even as the late winter-rain pelts her face and tears her eyes shut, _that sometimes we love each other? _

Yes, he wants to answer, yes yes yes, always, but he's scared of falling without her (laughing, mocking). So instead he pretends the (harsh, harsh) wind drowns out her words when actually they're really the only things that make sense, ever at all.

::

She lets him pretend, stay in this imaginary world where loving doesn't equal heartbreak and not loving doesn't either. And they don't want that, do they?

(They don't.)

She lets him pretend—but doesn't kiss him goodbye that night, which is a shame because she tastes like _dreams_ and _wishes_-_upon_-_a_-**star**. She walks away, and he thinks _lookback lookback fuck iloveyou okay!—_

(he tells himself he didn't shout this last bit though he kinda hopes he did, just a little.)

::

He turns on the road and no, he doesn't look back.

**cat&beck**

cat always tells him how pretty he is.

: :

sing for me, he laughs, feet kicked up and eyes bright, and she belts out 60's show tunes or Fiona Apple or whatever with a beauty that makes him crazy, drunk, on the golden wine that is who she is.

(she's the only girl he knows who still "makes love." he likes it.)

**robbie&beck**

_ring, ring_

"Hello?"

"It's Robbie."

"Yeah, I know. Who else would call me at three thirty-six in the morning? That's just not human."

"You know I love you?"

"…"

"Beck? Beckett? Beckerly? You there?"

"Beckerly is my great-aunt, actually. She smelled like aspirin and dead flowers."

"Better than how you smell after three and-a-half days without showering, _Beckett."_

"Go fuck yourself, Robbie."

"No thanks, I'd rather you did the job."

"When did you turn into the smooth one?"

"Ever since I noticed it turns you on. And ever since I noticed how great those jeans look on you. You've got an ass, sir."

"I hate you, Shapiro."

"You filthy liar, you…"

"Meh."

"Seriously? You just said 'Meh?' Who actually says 'Meh' other than sheep? Gasp! Beck Oliver, are you a sheep?"

"For the record, sheep don't say 'meh,' they say 'ba-hahaha,' or quite possibly 'blehheheh.' And you just said 'gasp,' so I have chosen not to listen to you."

"'Gasp' is a perfectly acceptable thing to say when your boyfriend doesn't react positively to your Shakespeare-worthy declaration of love, and is possibly a sheep. 'Meh,' on the other hand, sounds like you're trying to put on lipstick but got it on your teeth instead."

"Says the one with the male makeup."

'It brings out my eyes, for your information. Shit…"

"What?"

"Rex is calling me. I think he might have figured out I was the one who put toothpaste in his hair. I gotta go. Don't forget I love you. "

"Robbie wait—"

_beep, beep, beep_

"_Fuck_."

_::::_

_(hours later, he whispers this,)_

"I love you too."

**jade&andr****é**

they did date once, back in the ninth grade. he tells her she's different from anyone else and she tells him she wants to fuck on a beach.

they never do, of course, and when beck grows into his nose and moves into his own RV they never get to.

(but those looks she gives him sometimes leaves the cinnamon-y taste of her in his mouth, which is weird cause she hates cinnamon.)

**cat&robbie**

They hold hands a lot, her bluepinkyellow nails tangled around his callused ones, tightly but not too tightly, you know? It feels right somehow, _her_ right there with _him, _them together.

::

(she's not a lifeline but close enough—

because he's drowning, believe me.)

::

Her lips are always shining and so is her hair, and _when they kiss _he tastes rainbows and sunshine.Her eyes are always open but then he realizes that so are his. (He likes her eyes, a lot.)

_::_

_he's scared that sometimes he needs her more than she needs him, because that can't end good, never ever. _

(nope.)

::

She tells him she _loves him_ every day, no hesitation in her voice, and that scares him more than it really should. Too much.

(So he leaves, leaves her—)

_Coward, _Rex hisses, _coward._

Yeah, Robbie answers, yeah, I know.

**jade&tori**

When Jade and Tori fuck (_notmakelove_), Tori is gentle, murmurs broken words and sighs _oh god jade._

(Jade leaves marks; fingernails scratching into her, blood caked everywhere.)

Jade never talks when they fuck, not once.

::

For someone who wants to be forgotten, she's hard not to remember (_scars my dear, oh yes, pale fingers dancing across you, smiling between your legs, pressing hard_.)

Jade and Tori fuck a lot, because both of them needs this right? (Right.) But when Tori whispers _iloveyou jade _Jade slaps her right across her prettypretty face and walks out—

(I hate you, she whispers.)

::

They don't fuck again.

**cat&andre**

He takes her home when he sees her cry but it's just because he's her friend, really.

(_her tears _dampened his second-favourite shirt but he's more focused on how sweet she smells, just a hint of bitterness he can't quite place.)

::

"Andre," Cat says dreamily after a pint of chocolate chip mint eaten with forks and a season of _Friends, _her head on his shoulders and fingers almost touching, "Why was I crying again? I remember a bird…maybe a squirrel…"

Silence. Then,

"Cat, your brother left."

"He'll come back." She says softly, and he traces the shapes in her eyes with his, memorising the light. Her hair pools into his lap and tickles him through his damp shirt and it's so like blood he starts.

She looks up, eyes meet—

(She kisses him on the cheek. It's swift and sticky, but lingering.)

"Why—"

"I used to kiss my brother like that." She explains, smiling, and he smells the bitterness again. "I loved him; now I love you."

(He kisses her now, on the sweetsweet lips, and he tastes mint and rainbows; sunshine.)

"Well," he says, "I love you too."

(He twirls her (bloodlike) hair around his finger, wants to taste her again, feel her.)

But just like siblings, right? She asks, eyes wide, still and _ohso_ innocent.

_Damn it Cat…no no no._

Right. He smiles, like siblings, yeah, but wrong, he thinks.

::

They watch Friends again, fingers intertwined now and sticky mint staining their clothes, minds drifting. She laughs in all the wrong places but that's okay.

(He remembers her eyes are starry.)

**beck&tori**

You're beautiful, he says to her that spring, lying on their backs on the velvety grass, watching clouds go by and breathing the warm air. You are, you know that?

::

(It's all so very _(almost) _perfect, isn't it, them being the only thing that makes sense?)

::

_Please never leave,_ she begs, (not out loud, never) because she's just that pathetic sometimes. Out loud—

"I love you."

Shit. Shitshitshit. Did she really just say that?

She apparently did, because he goes all quiet and refuses to look at her. He gets up, shakes the grass from his jeans. His eyes no longer reflect the clouds; they're (dark, dark, unfathomable.) She gets up too, because it's too damn awkward if she doesn't.

::

The sun disappears. They're standing in the shadow now, and she can only think_ dark, dark_.

(_It's strangely fitting, actually_.)

::

He tucks her hair behind one ear; she hates that, usually, but right now all her attention is focused on the way his warm fingers graze her chin—

"Sorry." He says. "I can't do this yet."

(he walks away, and each step is very loud.)

**trina&robbie**

trina thinks robbie's the first guy who hasn't just wanted sex from her and nothing else; no, he treats her like she deserves, foot massages and all, and he doesn't complain whenever she plays the mix-tape of her and her original songs. in return she listens to his guitar-harmonica thing about broken glass or something, although it's a pile of shit compared to _her_ voice.

(and when he takes her by the french-manicured hand down the streets of LA for a six-dollar coffee or something, she thinks that he's not bad, really.)

**cat&jade**

cat is the first person jade loves; jade is the first person cat hates.

: :

it starts and ends with their sweaty bodies pressed together between the sheets of some Motel 6 bed, cat still feeling the burning kisses trailblazing down her spine, jade pale and silent, clutching the bleached sheets up to her chin even as she trembles uncontrollably.

(cat turns to face her now, and her eyes are so rainbow-filled that jade has to resist the urge to put out a thin finger and touch her like she would some exquisite flower. instead,)

i just want to tell you, she coughs, i just want to say—

she coughs again, and suddenly blood is everywhere; jade never moves again and cat screams and screams as the smell of death fills her.

: :

her hair is never red again.

**beck&andre**

They kiss once, drunk as hell inside Sikowitz's closet at a senior end-of-the-year-party. Beck thinks André's lips are soft, you know, for a guy's, and André thinks Beck's hair smells nice, in the manliest sense possible. It's kinda awkward and shit when they break up, and Beck runs a hand through his hair, just cause.

"What did we—"André looks dazed, and Beck kinda wants to laugh at the state of his dreads. "What did—you—you know I'm not gay, right, dude?"

Beck just nods, and André, grinning stupidly, falls asleep on Beck's lap, murmuring unintelligible words onto his knee.

Beck decides to just wait it out till morning.

**beck&jade**

_why do you love me? _jade asks him once. _why me?_

beck just shrugs, jokingly. _why not you?_

: :

They break up five times over the course of three years and each time jade cries and beck stays holed up in his RV listening to Metallica and looking at bad porn; and each time they don't make up, exactly, jade just shows up at his door and they end up fucking, hard.

_would this be classified as make-up sex?_

: :

"Jadeeee…"

"What—Beck, is that you?"

"Jadee-poo.."

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk as a drunk person, Jade, m'dear."

"How could you get drunk without me, you bastard?"

"You wanna talk to André? Okee dokee, here you goo.."

"Y'ello?"

"Harris? Tell Beck to enjoy the remaining time he has left with his testicles cause I'm on my way."

_click_

"Beck? Beeck… Jade says she loves you…"

_fin_


End file.
